1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shift lever control devices for use in wheeled motor vehicles of a type having an automatic transmission mounted therein, and more particularly to shift lever control devices of a floor-mounted type which has the shift lever slidably moved in a cranked guide slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional shift lever control device of the floor-mounted type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 60-195225.
However, due to its inherent construction, the conventional device of the publication is compelled to have additional switches, such as overdrive switch, first speed switch and the like, with increase in gear speeds needed. As is known, usage of additional switches causes the shift lever control device to have a complicated and highly cost construction. Furthermore, the usage of the additional switches requires a complicated movement of the shift lever because the ON-OFF operations of these switches must be controlled by the movement of the shift lever in sequential manner.